I Will Be Here
by yuri maxwell
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are the best of friends. But what will happen when their feelings start to grow into something else? Up to what extent can Eriol replace Sakura in Tomoyo's heart?


I Will Be Here By: Yuri Maxwell

---

Disclaimers: I don't own Eriol nor Tomoyo nor anyone else in this fic. I just like to play with them that's all...

---

A/N: Lovingly dedicated to my friend Donna. I don't know if this proves or not your theory about me and you know who... If "jokes are half meant", then I'd say, "fiction is not always make believe..."

---

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Tomoyo-chan." the dark haired boy said, helping the raven-haired lass to her seat.

"It's nothing Eriol-kun. What are friends for?" Tomoyo said, smiling at her companion. "But what is the urgent matter you wanted to discuss? It must be real important for you to drag me here at this hour." she added, glancing at her watch.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. Ten p.m. isn't too late, is it?"

"Forget it Eriol." Tomoyo said smiling at the reincarnation of Clow. It seemed that whatever his reasons were, it was bothering the hell out of him. It was actually amusing to see Eriol acting like an ordinary 18-year-old boy rather than the enigmatic all-powerful sorcerer. "What is it?"

"Here." Eriol answered, passing her a cream envelope. Her eyes widened at the sender. Kaho Mizuki. Her former Math teacher. And Eriol's former fiancee... his almost bride. Tomoyo gave Eriol another look before finally reading the letter enclosed.

Dear Eriol,

It's been a while I know. I would just like to tell you that I will be in Tomoeda sometime next week. I'd appreciate it if we could meet for tea and maybe talk about old times. I hope to see you soon. Please say hi to everyone for me.

Kaho

Tomoyo looked up to see piercing blue eyes studying her.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What do you think Tomoyo-chan?"

"Have you talked to her?" she asked, studying the patterns on the tablecloth.

"About what?"

"I don't know. About this... anything. Have you?"

"No. I haven't seen her since... well, since she broke the engagement."

"I see. Will you see her?" Tomoyo looked at him briefly before looking away again, eyes darting to the letter in her lap.

"I... I will."

"Why?"

"Why? I... I have to?"

"Why?" she insisted staring into pools of midnight blue, as if daring him to tell the truth.

"Is it important?" The barest hint of uncertainty crept into Eriol's voice.

"Yes. Do you love her still?"

"I... yes. I guess I do."

Tomoyo lowered her eyes again before meeting his eyes once more.

"Tomoyo?"

"You should go see her."

"I should?"

"Yes." giving him a smile. " You should."

---

Tomoyo entered her room not bothering to turn on the lights. Hot tears made their way down her face as she threw herself face down on the bed. This wasn't right, not right at all. She pushed herself into the sheets trying to muffle the sounds of the sobs that tore out of her against her will.

His happiness is my happiness... His happiness is mine as well. But did it have to hurt so much? Did it have to be so hard?

She wasn't a stranger to loneliness and pain. She has been feeling it for as long as she can remember. As a child, she always found herself alone in the huge mansion, always waiting, waiting for the mother that would always shower her with everything she needed...or rather everything her mother thought she needed. But does she even know what she actually needed? Was what her mother gave her enough?

Sakura-chan... her first love... Love that wasn't meant to be hers, love that was destined for another.

She told herself time and again that she was happy with what she and Eriol shared. They were friends. No, best friends. They told each other everything and tried to be there for each other no matter what. She told herself she was happy. She was. Now, she had someone to share things with, now that Sakura had Syaoran. Everything was perfect... well, almost. She just never counted on falling for her best friend... again. Happiness... was she destined never to find it?

He offered to take her home after the incident with the letter. The cafe were they met wasn't that far from her house but still she was able to squeeze in a couple more questions for him to answer. Kaho was arriving day after tomorrow. He was thinking of offering his house even though he wasn't sure it was the best thing to do or if Kaho will accept. But then, he knows she can't say no. So it was good as set.

At her door, he gave her a smile and good-bye hug before he left.

Eriol-kun...

I loved Sakura-chan. It hurt. But she was happy. I should be happy. I was happy. You helped me. You were there when I needed you. When I needed someone the most. You were my friend... But I had to fall for you too. When will I ever learn? Will I ever learn?

I know you need me. Much more than she needed me. And I will be here for you... as long as you need me. I will be here...

I guess I'll never learn.

---

Eriol sat on his throne of evil, the letter from his fiancee still clasped in his hand. Fiancee. Kaho Mizuki. Was it right to still refer to her as that? She did give him his freedom, didn't she? Freedom that he never asked from her.

Eriol let out a sigh. He loved Kaho. But he had to stay in Japan when she left for England. He was the reincarnation of Clow Reed after all - and he had things to do. He finally left Japan to be with her, only to have her end their engagement. He was meant for someone else she said. And soon his heart will belong to someone else too.

What a way to break off an engagement. Tell the would-be-groom that that he was not meant for his bride because the said bride "saw" that the groom was destined to love another.

He loved her. He loved Kaho and it hurt that she ended it all just like that. He decided to move back to Tomoeda, claiming he missed wreaking havoc on people's lives. In Tomoeda he found a kindred spirit who knew what he was going through, who knew what to do to make it all better. He found a friend who somehow made him drop all the barriers and open up, helping him forget. A friend who in time managed to make him feel more of a person and less of the all-knowing seer who made up a part of him.

Tomoyo. Companion, confidante, his best friend. They looked after each other, took care of one another, saw each other through all the heartache and pain. She was also his partner in crime and together they made the future leader of the Li clan tremble.

Eriol smiled.

"Cooking up a scheme, master?" a blue winged creature said, flying onto Eriol's lap.

"Aren't you being too inquisitive Spinel?" he answered, idly stroking the cat-like creatures soft fur. "I was out with Tomoyo. Coffee."

"Coffee? Not tea? Something serious then. Your "cute descendant" may rest easy then, now that you and Daidouji-san have your sights on something else."

Eriol smiled at Spinel's words. Tea and Tomoyo definitely equals a clueless Sakura and a blushing Syaoran.

"Ruby mentioned that you have mail from England. She practically ordered me to find out who it's from."

"It's from Kaho. And you may tell Nakuru that we'll be expecting a guest in a few days time."

"And you told Daidouji-san about it."

"I did."

"You did. Is it Mizuki-san's idea to stay with us?"

"No. But she's staying with us."

"So, you're coming to see her and make her stay with us while she's in Tomoeda."

"Yes. Maybe it's time to get answers."

"Maybe some questions are left unanswered. Does Daidouji-san know of your plan?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I still loved Kaho."

"She asked you... you answered yes."

Eriol stopped stroking as Spinel stretched, flying off his lap.

"Good night master."

"Good night Spinel..." Eriol answered, watching his gray-blue creation leave the room.

Eriol was the one who created Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. They were his guardians, they kept him company. And yet there were times when he wondered if those were his only reasons for creating them.

Eriol frowned. Spinel had always been the voice of reason, as much as Nakuru had been the irrational one. There were always reasons behind the winged creature's every action and Eriol was sure there was something more to his comments tonight other than idle curiosity.

He was seeing Kaho for the first time in many years. She will be spending time with him at the mansion. Things will be definitely interesting in the next couple of days.

---

"Mizuki-san!" Nakuru squealed as the familiar red hair appeared among the crowd.

"Eriol? Is that you?" Kaho said, smiling at the taller and definitely more handsome version of the boy who left for Tomoeda all those years ago.

"Welcome back Kaho." he answered giving her a smile. She looked just like she did when he left England. "Home?"

"Home?" Kaho asked eyebrows raised. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" Eriol answered, the same smile still on his face.

Kaho sighed. "Some things never change." she said before breaking into another smile and giving Eriol a hug.

---

A/N: So what do you guys think? R&R please.

I don't know much about Japan. I haven't been there so I don't know what the places are like, especially the cafes. Is there one open till 10 pm? And are they actually near the residential district? Anyway, if I didn't get them right, lets just pretend I did. 


End file.
